Ice
by Broken Poet
Summary: ATTN: This story is indefinately called to a hault, I've lost the documents for Chapters 7-12, and must rewrite them. But, I've got no insperation. So you're gonna have to wait, sorry loves.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own none of theese charecters (unless I introduce myself, or an OC, or mabey a friend) They belong to the Goddess, JKR.  
  
AN: This is my FIRST HP fic, so PEEEZE be nice, and someone tell me how to upload chapters?? lol. Well, On to the fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
ICE (working title, suggestions welcome)  
  
  
A light snow had fallen. The grounds were powdered white. Three figures were walking toward the castle.  
  
"Harry?: Hermione asked, trying to get her friends attention. He continued staring into space, a depressed look on his face. She tried again. "Harry?" "hmm?" was his only reply, a look of pain in his emerald eyes. "HONESTLY!," She said "You've GOT to stop this moping. It wasn't your fault!" He looked at her blankly "Cedric's gone Herm. He'snot coming back because I insited he take that damned trophey with me." Ron took the oprotunity to jump in. "Harry.." He tried, but Hermione cut him of. "Harry, you were doing what would have been a good thing under any other circumstances. Stop beating yourself up." Ron succeded in talking "Yea mate, if you don't, Herm and I might just do it for you ourselves." he joked.  
  
They finished the snowy walk to the castle in silence. Little did they know, as they walked, they were being fallowed. And watched. Watched by steely grey eyes, hawk like. Almost like ice in color.  
  
  
  
SOOO?? What do ya think?? It's just a vain attempt at a proulouge. lol, Just, give me suggestions, so I can make a GOOD fic for one! Comments, Questions, Flames, and Critasizm. All welcome for my bennafit. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok. I do not own this. Theese ppl aint mine. Unless I put myself, or a friend or sumthin later. They Belong to the goddess. JKR. Lol. Kay.  
  
Thank you's: To my reveiwers and my wondrful Beta Evangeline Henri. Thanks for your comments, and help! ::Huggles:: You rule! ^^. On to the show, ENJOY!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Avada.... " The words drown out in a scream as Cedric falls, spread-eagle, to the ground.   
  
Voldemort laughs evilly, and turns to Harry. With a lazy flick of his wand, "Crucio."   
Harry screams; the pain is immense. "This isn't how it goes," He thinks with anger, before his screams and the pain drown out all thoughts.   
  
"Harry?" A shake.   
  
"Wake up! Harry??" Harry recognized that voice.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WAKE UP NOW!" There was no mistaking it. None other than...   
  
Harry opened his eyes. Hermione was above him, shaking him awake. "What? What was it?" She asked, worry showing in her eyes.   
  
"Harry, you were screaming loud enough to wake the whole bloody school! What the hell was it?" Ron said, obviously worried as well.   
  
Harry told them every excruciating detail. Big Mistake. Hermione immediately suggested "Dumbledore." Harry shook his head, regretting it for the pain in his scar that. "It was nothing" He said, more to himself than his friends. "Go on to sleep, I'll be fine"  
  
But Harry was not asleep immediately as his friends. "Why was this dream so different? It's going to bug the hell out of me till morning; I'll never get any sodding rest. I'd sleep easier dreaming of Malfoy."   
  
This last sentence was thought with enough venom to make a snake keel over. Draco Malfoy, soon to be joining the ranks of the Death Eaters, was an especially hated classmate of his. His father, Lucius, the bastard, would be well aware of Harry's every move if Draco swore allegiance to the Dark Lord.   
  
With the way everything was going, Harry might soon meet Cedric again. He still morned the loss of the potential friend. And still felt guilty for the Diggory's loss. A tear rolled down his cheek for the loss of an innocent. Another death on Harry's head.   
He stood, and left the room. A walk might clear his mind. Yes, a midnight stroll.  
  
~*~   
  
Draco strolled calmly and elegantly down the corridor, a depressed look on his face and Potter, the GOLDEN boy, on his mind. His father had sent him notice, a very cryptic one, that he should watch Potter, and report his every move. Lucius clearly wanted Harry dead, almost as much as the Dark Lord did.   
  
But, even though Draco should have been happy for this opportunity to destroy Potter, he found he didn't want it. He didn't want to join the Death Eaters. He didn't want to be Voldemort's lap dog. He wanted to be a kid. A wizard, with friends. Not Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't want to not be Slytherin, but he didn't want to be evil. Well not THAT evil.  
  
Unfortunately, Draco wasn't watching where he was going. He bumped into someone, moving very quickly. "Potter!" He growled. Harry looked a mess, like he'd been crying. Draco smirked.What's the matter Potter? Bad dream?"   
  
Harry shot him a withering glare. "Sod off, Malfoy; I've already got enough on my mind without having to put up with you, too!" Harry stood quickly, and all but ran away.   
  
What in the HELL was that about? Draco puzzled over Potter's demeanor on his way back to his common room.   
  
He came to the dank wall of the dungeon entrance to the Slytherin common room "Emerald Pool," he said distracted   
  
Draco entered the room and sat on the couch. He studied the buetiful green furnishings, and the shining sliver tables. He reached out, and gabbed a chocolate off the table."Why was he so upset?" he wondered, taking a bite of the chocolate. In the fire light, the shadows seemed to dance against the emrald atmosphere of the common room.  
~*~   
  
Harry ran his entire way back to the common room. The absolute LAST person he wanted to see just ran into him in a corridor! Could this night be ANY worse? He came to the Fat Lady, almost tripping in the dark corridor. "Fizzing Whizzbee" He breathed, and climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
Oh, of course it could. He came into the room, and there sat Hermione and Ron, identical looks of anger and concern on their faces. He cringed. "Why? Why did I have to think that?" he said to himself.   
  
~*~   
  
An owl fluttered through the window of Malfoy Manner, landing on a desk. A pale, elegant, hand stroked the owl, it's silver feathers shining in the sun. Narcissa Malfoy opened the letter and read it.   
  
Mother,   
I will be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break. Hope you enjoy holidays without me.   
Your Son,  
Draco  
  
Narcissa tossed the letter into the fire, and wrote back a reply. In it, she stated that she'd miss her son and wished him well. She'd have to talk to Lucius about the boys instructions later. She sent the letter, and made her way to Lucius' chamber. 


	3. Chapter 2

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed, worry etching her features.   
Harry looked around the room, avoiding Hermione's face. "Where have you been?" She asked, her anger fading to sheer worry.  
"Out," he replied flatly.  
Ron looked furious. "Out? Is that all you have to say to us after what you put us through?"   
Hermione cut him off "After the dream, you just... vanished. It scared us. It really did."  
Harry turned, and ran up to the dorms.  
When Ron came upstairs, Harry's curtains were closed. Ron tried to open them, but there had been a locking charm placed on them. Ron sighed, and turned to go to bed. Maybe Harry would feel better in the morning. And maybe they'd get some answers.  
~*~  
  
Draco felt it was off: His mother's letter was not like her usually cold self. It was warm. And motherly. She must be putting on an act. An act? For who? And why? He didn't understand, and was becoming increasingly distracted by Potter's odd behavior.   
"Draco," Blaise Zabini called from the corner of the room.   
"Yes?" Draco answered coolly. Blaise had interrupted him. He didn't like that. And Blaise could tell.   
"Just, Um... Just wanted to say Good luck, y'know? For the match tomorrow..." He turned, and left the room quickly. He reminded Draco of a scared puppy.  
Draco walked coolly, and casually into the Potions room, but his nonchalant demeanor glitched slightly. The only empty seat in the class was next to Potter. Great, He thought, This will be fun. About as much fun as being forced to sit in the same room with Granger.  
~*~  
Harry watched as Malfoy entered the room, calm and elegant. Harry suddenly realized that the only empty seat in the class was next to him. Malfoy walked over silently and seated himself right beside Harry, calm and unruffled. Just bloody great, Harry thought. He was still happy, but slightly put off. He was looking forward to smearing Malfoy in Quidditch tomorrow, but even that little bit of happiness faded when Snape entered the room.   
He immediately started pairing them up. "Malfoy, Potter; Granger, Parkinson; Weasley, Goyle," he continued like this until the entire class was paired up. Neville whimpered. He'd been paired with Millicent Bulstrode. Again.  
They made it out of potions class, only losing 30 points due to Neville causing his cauldron to overflow, freezing his, 6 other cauldrons, and the floor around him. Snape fumed, but seemed less inclined to deduct points for some reason, which Harry found extremely strange.  
~*~  
  
Draco slept well that night, but when morning came, he was worried sick. He was notified that his father was coming to the match today. Automatically, Draco knew Lucius had something planned. For whom, and what it was escaped Draco. He had a sneaking suspicion it was something bad. And he suspected it was for Potter.  
~*~  
Harry walked out onto the Quidditch field, scarlet robes whipping around him because of the high wind. He walked towards the center of the field gripping his Firebolt and hoping against all hope that this wind wouldn't throw him off track.  
He looked up in the stands, eyes immediately falling on Ron and Hermione, who were waving frantically. He saw Dennis Creevy taking snapshots and calling out to him, and he saw the teachers.   
Something in the stands made his blood run cold. Lucius Malfoy was seated in the stands beside Snape looking vicious. The last time Harry had seen him at a Quidditch match was in his second year, when Draco had first played. Something wasn't right here. Harry decided that with this wind and visibility, and Lucius Malfoy watching from the stands like a hawk, that he had better be careful. 


	4. Chapter 3

As Madam Hooch called the two captains to the center of the field, Harry's attention snapped back to earth.  
  
"Captains shake hands," She commanded, keeping her tone even. Harry took Draco's hand rather harder that necessary, giving it one hostile shake. He met his eyes, shooting him a fiery glare that would melt glass. He let go rather quickly, grabbing his Firebolt and walking to the Gryffindor side if the field.  
  
"On your brooms!" Madam Hooch called loudly, and both teams mounted their brooms. The tension in the air was unbelievable, and he knew it was radiating towards the crowd because many of the onlookers were leaning forward eagerly.  
  
"Begin!" Madam Hooch called and ducked away from the match, heading towards the edge of the field. The bludgers shot up into the air like rockets. There was a whooshing noise, as he took off from the ground, only vaguely aware of the players that were whizzing by on their broomsticks. His eyes were trained solely on finding the snitch.  
  
"Oh, That had to hurt! Points from Slytherin!" Harry heard Madam Hooch call, and turned on his broom just in time to see a Gryffindor player hit the dirt hard bellow. A quaffle whizzed by Harry's ear, and he instinctively shot up higher in the air only barely missing the players that followed.   
  
That was really close. I really need to watch it, Harry thought to himself as he narrowed. His eyes and began to search the field for the snitch. He was forced to grip his broom tighter as the crowd's faces began to blur and he felt a bit woozy. He forced himself to calm down and he rotated slowly on his broom. He ignored the bludger that passed so close that it touched the tip of his feet.   
  
Where are the beaters? He thought irritably until his eyes caught sight of a shimmer of gold. Surely enough, the snitch was hovering right beside the Slytherin keeper and the guy was, obviously, none the wiser. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry shot towards the goal in a sudden moment of stamina.   
  
Everything by him went by in streaks of color. He was aware of nothing but his prize that was only a little ways away. The snitch turned seconds before he got to it, and Harry barely avoided crashing into the keeper when he turned to follow it. He knew Malfoy had seen him by now, but he didn't know why he hadn't come after him yet. It was only a little bit farther.  
  
"DOWN!" Harry heard Fred shout, but it was too later. The bludger hit his broomstick in the back and propelled it forward with a spurt of speed; giving Harry the momentum he needed to catch the snitch and more.   
  
He felt relief as he grasped it firmly in his hands, but his broom collided with the edge of another broom and the world went spinning upside down and sideways. He didn't know how he managed to hold on to his broomstick without falling, but he was glad he did when he came to a stop. It was a long way down.  
  
Malfoy was quite a distance away, but Harry could tell from his broom that he had been the one that Harry had run into. I guess he had come after the snitch after all, Harry thought to himself and let out a shaky sigh. He heard a roar of cheers from the crowd, and he looked up at the faces of his friends and fellow students. That was when he saw Lucius.  
  
His lips were moving. He looked like he was mumbling something under his breath, so that no one else would hear him. Harry's eyebrows knitted in confusion. He couldn't tell was Lucius was saying, but he knew from the twisted smile on his face that it wasn't good. Harry's scar began to burn with a type of liquid fire, rushing through his veins. He began to clutch at his forehead violently and the world began to swim from his vision before completely fading away.   
  
What the...? Draco began thinking to himself as Harry began to sway on his broom. His thoughts trailed off and his instincts kicked in as Harry fell entirely off of his broom and began plummeting downwards. His blood pumped through his veins with an adrenalin rush like he had never felt before. He shot forward, his eyes on the falling figure of Harry.   
  
Draco barely caught Harry's unconscious figure before he hit the ground, and Madam Pomfrey was already rushing out onto the field. He was immediately shooed away from Harry, ordered to keep his distance. Hermione and Ginny had already landed their brooms and were running over, and Ron had been on Madam Pomfrey's heels. They were rapidly forming a small circle around the injured boy, and Draco stood away from them all. Why didn't I let him fall? Draco wondered silently.  
  
The strangest thing was, He wished that he was the one up there watching over him, rather than his silly little friends.  
-----------------------------  
  
AN: This is being posted on the Harry Potter Realm. And I've been coding it, but I can't figure out how to do Ittalics and things on FF.Net. Care to help me on that? 


	5. Chapter 4

Harry awoke, his head splitting. He realized he didn't have his glasses on. He groped around the side table for them, and placed them on his face. Instantly everything was clear. He was in the Hospital Wing. His memory was returning. He could remember small things like what day it had been when he had passed out. He could remember Lucius, mumbling. That was about it though. The last thing he could remember was Lucius Malfoy mumbling, and his scar hurting…  
  
Just then, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.  
  
"Oh dear, you're awake." As she was checking him over, he was trying to ask her questions. She was busy mumbling about Quidditch being dangerous, and 'Dumbledore should know better, constantly putting him in danger like this'. When she finished, Harry noticed the small mound of candy and cards from Ron, Hermione, Ginny of course, and probably Hagrid.  
  
He looked at her. "What happened?"  
  
She looked at him. The same look she gave every time. Like she felt his pain every time he was there. "You had a Quidditch accident, Potter."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco felt odd. He'd felt odd since that Saturday, one week ago. He'd saved Potter's life, and he had wanted to be there when he woke up. He'd made visits to the hospital wing, everyday. He'd even almost run into Potter's friends. Weasley had believed his story, about going towards the Owlery, but Granger had been a little less believing. She seemed to have seen he was going to the hospital wing, but she didn't seem to make a connection. Probably kept her awake at night, not knowing something…  
  
It was late, and Draco could get into serious trouble for this. He was on his way to the hospital wing, to see Harry. Potter, he thought, what have you done to me? He came upon the hospital wing, surprised to see Madam Pomfrey leaving the hospital wing, on her way to her quarters up the hall. Draco slinked in, and stopped dead. Potter was awake, he hadn't seen Draco yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. Draco turned on his heel and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned just in time to see what looked like a cloak sweep around the corner. Who was that? He thought, puzzled. He guessed it was a student ducking in, to hide from Filch most likely. He shrugged, took off his glasses, and settled down to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry went to classes. He had a busy Monday of catching up ahead of him. Yippee. He'd missed several important Potions assignments (as Snape put them. Harry didn't think that taking notes was very important), but Hermione was supposed to help him with that. She was also helping with the Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. He had to settle for Ron's help when it came to Divination. He still didn't know why he didn't drop it like Hermione. It really was a waste of his time.   
  
"Harry!" Ron called, waving him over towards their regular seats at the table. He sat beside Ginny, looking at Ron and Hermione. Hermione kept giving him this odd look. I'll ask Ron about that later. Definitely.  
~*~  
  
Draco came in to the Great Hall to see Harry sitting at the table with his friends, like nothing was out of the ordinary. Like getting attacked by your archenemy's father is a normal thing here. But more importantly, that meant he hadn't been seen. Good. He took his seat at the Slytherin Table, his eyes never leaving Harry. Potter! He's Potter, not Harry. Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Harry didn't slept at all. It was horrible. He was lying there, staring at the ceiling of his four-poster. He stared like there was something there he was puzzling over, something very mysterious. Maybe he'd figure out what was bothering him in the morning. He sighed, and tried to go to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Only a week had passed since the match where he saved Harry's life. Did I just call him Harry?? Things were getting increasingly worse. His partner for the year, H- -Potter and he were to be working on Veritaserum, and they were to test it on their partner at the end of the term. Draco was not looking forward to this.   
He stopped at the door to the Potions classroom, and sighed. He marched in, smirking. As he approached Potter's desk, his smirk wavered slightly. It seemed to have gone unnoticed, as had the frequent trouble breathing, and his unusual clumsiness around Potter. Thank Merlin it was unnoticed.   
Snape marched in, glaring around at them all. Won't this be fun?   
~*~  
Harry looked across the room to see Malfoy enter the room. He had no time to puzzle over Malfoy's new attitude. Even if it HAD been a week without a single rude comment from Malfoy. Harry couldn't figure it out. But then, Snape entered the room before he had a chance to wonder.   
Snape glared around and smirked. "It is time to begin making Veritaserum," he stated. "The strongest truth potion there is." Harry lost track after that, instead focusing on finding out why Ron was glaring much more hostilely at Draco. Draco? Ron kept looking towards them with fury, as if he was waiting, or wanting,[I] Malfoy to say something. Why, Harry couldn't understand.  
~*~   
Ron glared across the dungeon at Malfoy. He was planning something, he [I]knew it. What, Ron didn't know. He had a feeling Malfoy had something to do with Harry's attack. That saving must have been some sort of... ploy to confuse everyone. Or maybe he knew that I would figure that out and genuinely tried to save Harry. Or he knew I was going to think it was a true act of kindness and really have cruel intentions... or... This must be some master plan. Well, he isn't going to fool me. I'm not going to let Harry be attacked.  
Ron continued to glare, even more so now that he knew Malfoy's grand plan. Hermione looked across at him, puzzled. Ron turned to pay attention to Snape, for his ingredients. Then, it was back to glaring at Malfoy. He's up to something, He thought venomously. I know it.   
~*~   
Hermione glanced at Harry on their way up the corridor, towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione didn't understand Harry's obliviousness to Malfoy, and the fact that Malfoy saved his life. She didn't understand Ron's increased hostility either. Or Malfoy's odd behavior for that matter. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch, ignoring Hermione's curious glances.   
When they reached the Fat Lady, Harry said the password ("Carpe diem") and climbed in. Hermione was frustrated on not being able to figure out the three boys. She was normally very good at reading people. "Boys," she muttered as she climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Then something struck her. And idea. She had a theory about Malfoy, and Harry wasn't going to like it. Hermione, you've done it again. 


End file.
